ADDICT
by minisetnyakuki
Summary: Ketika kau merasakan hidupmu tak lagi berguna, terlalu rapuh, dan sendiri. Hanya kematian yang kau inginkan, dan ketika Tuhan masih bersikap baik kepadamu. Seorang pecandu yang di takdirkan untuk seorang penyembuh. VKOOK/TAEKOOK dom!tae sub!kook boyxboy!, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**A Vkook FanFiction by minisetnyakuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Geje(?)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, aneh, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **"Addict"**

 **Chapter 1**

Jalanan kota Seoul yang basah dan licin malam ini tak menyurutkan niat seorang pemuda yang berjalan sedikit tergesa di sepanjang jalan gang yang terlihat gelap dan kumuh. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna cokelat dan _jeans_ pudar beserta sepatu putihnya. Helaian rambut cokelat ber _highlight_ _pink_ nya terombang ambing tertiup angin yang cukup kencang malam ini. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika meraih ponsel pintarnya dari saku mantelnya. Jemari lentiknya dengan lihai mengetikkan beberapa digit angka di layar ponselnya. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Berniat menelpon seseorang mungkin.

''Sial Jim! Kau dimana?!" Sembur pemuda itu seketika setelah sambungan telepon terhubung.

'Wohoo santai Jeon, aku sedang di perjalanan. Seoul macet sekali disini bung sial' ucap pemuda di sebrang telepon.

"Cepatlah Park! A-aku butuh cepat barang itu." Balas pemuda Jeon dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan sesuatu.

'Yaya Jeon, aku segera sampai. Tunggu sebentar." Kata pemuda Park lalu memutuskan _line_ telepon.

Pemuda Jeon kini menyandarkan badannya pada tembok besar di belakangnya. Tak peduli akan rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Tangannya bergetar ketika memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Badannya merosot ke aspal jalan yang basah ketika napasnya mulai tersengal tak menentu.

"K-kumohon nh jangan sekarang-akh" Racaunya sambil mencengkram lehernya erat. Mukanya memerah dan napasnya putus-putus seakan oksigen dalam paru-parunya dipaksa keluar. Badannya menggelepar tak menentu ketika badannya merasakan panas yang menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Akh! Sial sakit sekali ak hh" Tangannya tak henti mencengkram lehernya seolah olah Ia akan mencekik lehernya sendiri. Matanya menyatup sayu ketika pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis. Dan perlahan, pemuda Jeon terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan seseorang sebelum dinginnya aspal memeluk dirinya.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook tersadar dengan kepala pening luar biasa. Seingatnya dia berada disebuah gang sebelum semua menjadi gelap tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciumnya. Pemuda Jeon itu bangun dengan duduk menyamping diranjang yang ditempatinya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah _shit,_ aku membutuhkan _barang_ itu sekarang. Bangsat, dimana ponselku?!" Jungkook terus mengumpat dan mencari poselnya tanpa menyadari seorang lelaki tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memasuki ruangan yang ditempatinya.

"Oh kau sudah sadar?" Tanya lelaki yang menggunakan jas berwarna putih atau biasa disebut _Snelli_.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap lelaki yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu mendekat ke ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook.

"Siapa kau?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu tapi malah balik bertanya. Dasar bocah jaman sekarang. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku seorang dokter tentu saja dan orang yang menolongmu sewaktu kau pingsan." Jungkook berdecih sinis dia hanya butuh _barang_ itu bukannya dibawa kerumah sakit. Benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Oh omong-omong apa kau seorang pecandu narkoba, bocah?" Lanjut dokter Oh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jungkook hingga membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan reflek membuat mata Jungkook melebar. Darimana dokter sialan ini tau kalau dia seorang pecandu narkoba? Oh jangan bilang dokter yang menolongnya itu melakukan tes tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jungkook terus berfikir hingga tanpa sadar posisi wajahnya dengan sang dokter sangat dekat. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang _blank,_ _manis juga_ pikirnya. Dokter Oh berdiri tegak kembali.

"Ah kalau kau mencari ponselmu, aku yang membawanya. Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahukan kepada orangtuamu kalo anaknya seorang pecandu narkoba hm?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jeon Jungkook tersadar kealam sadarnya kembali. Apa dia bilang? Melaporkannya kepada orangtuanya yang benar saja. Bahkan meraka tidak peduli pada Jungkook dan hanya memikirkan uang.

Ayah dan ibu Jungkook baru saja berpisah mungkin sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Mereka memilih berpisah karena merasa tak ada kecocokan lagi. Ya, pemuda Jeon itu memiliki keluarga _broken home._ Masalah _biasa_ untuk seorang pecandu narkoba kan?

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum sinis pada dokter Oh.

"Beritahu saja jika mereka masih peduli padaku." Jawaban dari remaja Jeon membuat Sehun mengerti jika keluarga pemuda tersebut sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tetap akan memberitahu kedua orangtuamu." Dengan wajah datarnya Sehun masih menatap lekat pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya. Jeon Jungkook berdiri dari ranjang, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap nyalang kearah sang dokter.

 _Sial_ , dokter ini benar-benar tinggi.

"Tidak perlu, berikan saja ponselku dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Apa? Membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Kau seorang pecandu narkoba, kau akan tetap dikarantina. Tindakanmu melanggar hukum bocah, _obat-obatan_ itu tidak boleh dikonsumsi sembarangan. Jadi kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

Jeon Jungkook mengerang dia tidak mau dikarantina atau apalah itu, Jungkook tidak bodoh. Dia tau tindakannya mengkonsumsi narkoba memang dilarang dan tentu saja berbahaya. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tak menyesal, ia malah berharap dia bisa mati perlahan. Jadi, dia tidak butuh diobati cukup berikan dia _barang_ itu.

Benar-benar bocah yang putus asa.

"Tetap disini, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi jangan melakukan tindakan gegabah atau aku melaporkanmu kepolisi." Ucap Sehun sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan yang ditempati pemuda Jeon itu. Sehun mengunci ruangan tersebut, tentu saja dia tau kalo bocah brandal itu akan mencoba kabur.

"Tidak bajingan! Biarkan aku pergi! Yahh dokter sialan!" Jungkook berlari mengejar dokter Oh. Lebih tepatnya ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi nyatanya sia-sia saja. Dokter _sialan_ itu mengunci ruangan yang ditempatinya.

Jungkook mencoba membuka bahkan menendang pintu itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sampai dia merasa kelelahan sendiri.

"Jeon Jungkook huh?" gumam Sehun sambil berjalan memegangi benda persegi panjang yang diketahui sebagai milik dari pemuda bergigi kelinci yang ditemukannya pingsan disebuah gang.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku mengurusi bocah pecandu narkoba?" Ucap lelaki tampan berambut abu-abu dengan _piercing_ di kedua telingannya. Lelaki yang menggunakan jas dokter yang sama dengan Oh Sehun itu berdecak malas.

"Benar Dokter Kim, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi dokter bocah itu. Tapi, kau tahu kan kalo aku adalah seorang dokter bedah bukan dokter kejiwaan yang menangani masalah narkoba."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya terlebih dahulu, dimana bocah itu Dokter Oh?"

"Aku menguncinya disebuah ruangan agar dia tidak kabur." Dokter Oh terkekeh pelan membuat lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu mengernyit. Ada apa dengan dokter bedah disampingnya itu sampai mencarinya hanya untuk mengobati seorang bocah pecandu narkoba yang tak dikenalnya?

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan yang ditempati Jeon Jungkook. Sehun membuka ruangan tersebut dan melihat Jungkook masih disana, duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya sambil melamun. Cukup penurut juga bocah berandal itu.

"Tuan Jeon?" Panggilan dari Dokter Oh membuat Jungkook menoleh. Jungkook menatap heran kearah lelaki tinggi itu, kenapa dokter itu membawa seorang lelaki yang diyakini Jungkook sebagai preman? Apakah preman itu disuruh memukulinya karena dia seorang pecandu narkoba?

"Aku telah memberitahukan kepada orangtuamu kalo anaknya terkena narkoba dan membutuhkan rehabilitasi, meraka akan segera kemari. Dan orang yang ada disebelahku ini adalah dokter yang akan merawatmu selama kau dikarantina."

"Huh? Tunggu- apa?! Yang benar saja?!" Lelaki yang berdadan seperti preman itu dokternya? Mana mungkin!

Lihat saja caranya berpakaian, lebih pantas disebut sebagai preman dari pada dokter, celana _jeans_ sobek dibagian paha, kaos oblong berwarna hitam, _piercing_ dikedua telinganya dan rambut abu-abunya yang mencolok. Walaupun lelaki itu menggunakan jas dokter yang sama dengan Dokter Oh, tapi dia tidak terlihat sebagai seorang dokter.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi doktermu." Ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hahh.. pasti sangat merepotkan mengurusi bocah labil ini." Lanjutnya. Kim Taehyung menghela nafas dengan wajah super datar miliknya.

Pemuda Jeon reflek mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan dokter preman itu. Apa dia bilang? Bocah Labil? Seenaknya saja mengatai orang.

"Brengsek! Aku bukan bocah labil Tuan dokter yang terhormat." Ketus Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kamar inapnya. Kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran akan orangtuanya yang akan datang kemari. Yang benar saja, siapa yang akan mau repot repot mengurusi dirinya?

Dokter Kim hanya menatap serius bocah di depannya itu. Dengan hanya melihatnya saja dia tau bahwa pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu kesepian dan butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Menjadi pecandu narkoba hanya untuk melampiaskan beban pikirannya. Tipikal bocah _broken home_ sekali. Taehyung membisikkan sesuatu kepada dokter Oh yang di balas anggukan oleh dokter Oh. Dokter Oh mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak ringan surai kecoklatan Jungkook yang membuat sang empunya menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Menurutlah dengan dokter Kim. Dia bisa-bisa memukulmu kalau kau membangkang." Canda dokter Oh yang di hadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Taehyung. Dokter Oh hanya tertawa dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Jungkook beralih menatap dokter Kim yang masih setia menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau akan memukulku?" Tanya Jungkook kelewat pelan. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar dengan dokter sangar di depannya.

"Ya. Aku akan memukulmu jika kau berontak untuk ku obati." Ucap Taehyung lalu beralih menghubungi asistennya untuk membawakan beberapa perlengkapan untuk memeriksa pasien labilnya.

"Aku tidak mau di obati. Aku lebih baik mati saja." Ucap Jungkook kelewat santai.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya malas dan mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan asistennya.

"Setelah orangtuamu kemari. Kau akan di rehabilitasi." Tegas Taehyung. Tidak habis pikir dengan otak bocah di depannya. Enak saja bilang mati, disini Taehyung dokter penanggung bisa saja namanya tercemar jika satu pasiennya mati.

"Mereka tidak akan datang." Gumam Jungkook. Matanya menatap kosong tembok di depannya.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah datang meskipun aku mati. Mereka tidak peduli padaku, mereka hanya peduli pada perusahaan mereka. Tujuan mereka hanya mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku yang bahkan aku tak pernah menikmati semua itu. Apa kau tau dokter Kim? Mereka seperti itu sejak aku bayi. Aku tidak pernah merasakan pelukan Ibuku ataupun nasehat Ayahku. Aku terbiasa sendiri hingga aku rasanya seperti sudah mati. Dan sekarang mereka berpisah karena alasan tak ada kecocokan lagi. _Damn bitch_ lucu sekali." Jungkook tertawa hambar.

Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia dengan mudahnya bercerita kepada dokter preman di depannya ini. Ia hanya merasa harus saja. Lagipula sekarang pria itu dokternya bukan? Mestinya wajar jika ia menceritakan penyakitnya pada dokternya.

"Aku tidak ingin diobati dokter. Aku ingin pulang." Gumamnya lagi. Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana sebelum tangannya di cekal oleh telapak tangan yang begitu besar dan terasa hangat?

"Berbaringlah kembali. Aku akan memeriksa dan melakukan beberapa tes padamu, aku juga harus menunggu orangtuamu untuk penandatanganan izin melakukan rehabilitasi. Dan-

Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya. Membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya penuh tanya.

"Dan jika orangtuamu benar tidak datang. Kau boleh pulang." Lanjut Taehyung. Raut Jungkook berubah sumringah ketika mendengar kata pulang. Sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya Taehyung dengan cepat memotong perkataanya.

"Tapi jika hasil tes menunjukkan keadaanmu yang mengkhawatirkan, kau harus di rehabilitasi tidak peduli kau menolak atau menerima. Aku akan memaksa merehabilitasimu di lembaga rehabilitasi narkoba ataupun di rumahmu." Final dokter Kim yang membuat Jungkook melongo mendengarnya. Enak saja dokter ini. Main perintah-perintah seperti diktator.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku dan bangsat! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi di rehabilitasi!" Sembur Jungkook kelewat emosi karena terlalu jengah dengan dokter preman di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang berbaring atau aku akan memperkosamu disini." Ucap Taehyung tegas dengan muka datar andalannya. Susah sekali mengatur bocah ini.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Daripada benar dia di perkosa disini lebih baik dia menurut saja.

'Dokter cabul!' Umpat Jungkook dalam hati. Ia lalu membaringkan badannya kembali ke ranjang sesaat sebelum seorang lelaki memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa botol-botol dam jarum suntik- oh _shit_! Jungkook benci ini.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Taehyung dan menyiapkan peralatan yang dokter Kim butuhkan. Taehyung mengambil alat suntik yang masih kosong dan baru, ia juga membalurkan kapas yang telah di basahi alkohol di kulit lengan Jungkook sebelum menyuntikkan jarum suntik tepat pada pembuluh darah Jungkook untuk mengambil darah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam memperhatikan segala gerak gerik dokternya itu. Dia serius sekali sampai-sampai mukanya seperti aspal jalanan-datar-. Jungkook ingin protes saat Ia melihat Taehyung memasukan cairan entah apa kedalam tabung suntik dan mengarahkannya lagi ke pembuluh darah di tangannya. Tapi sebelum Ia sempat mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya, Taehyung telah menatapnya dengan tatapan super tajam yang membuat Jungkook terdiam tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Jungkook hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dirasa cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya dan membaur bersama darahnya.

Setelahnya Jungkook merasakan dirinya mengantuk luar biasa dan sebelum kesadarannya habis di renggut alam bawah sadarnya, Ia mendengar Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Jungkook menghangat.

"Tidurlah, aku menjagamu." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Jungkook dengar sebelum alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook telah mengarungi mimpinya hanya menatapnya dengan muka datar dan menaikan selimut Jungkook sebatas dadanya. Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum tipis-tipis sekali- sebelum menggumam-

"Bocah."

 **TBC**

Review please para sider-nim "( itung-itung buat semangat apdet :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vkook FanFiction by minisetnyakuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Geje(?)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, aneh, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **"Addict"**

 **Chapter 2**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore ketika Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sangat haus sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi ketenangannya di alam mimpi. Jungkook memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas. Ya. Tenggorokanya terasa terbakar.

"Ngh…" Erang Jungkook pelan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mata bulatnya mengabsen satu persatu isi kamar inapnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya detik jarum yang menemaninya kali ini.

Jungkook berdehem mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan sedikit _saliva_ yang ia transfer kesana. Dahinya mengernyit ketika merasakan tidak ada perubahan pada tenggorokannya. Masih sama. Jungkook haus, tapi bukan air yang dia inginkan. Jungkook tau tubuhnya menginginkan obat _jahanam_ yang biasa ia minum dengan sebotol _vodka_ itu.

Tangannya meraba nakas mencoba menemukan seonggok benda persegi berwarna hitam miliknya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada apapun di nakas kecuali vas bunga menjijikkan yang berdiri angkuh disana.

"Sial!" Umpat Jungkook ketika menyadari bahwa ponselnya masih disita oleh dokter berwajah _pale_ itu.

Jungkook beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mencoba mencari peruntungan nasibnya kali ini. Tangannya bergetar ketika mencoba membuka _handle_ pintu.

"Bangsat!" Umpat Jungkook-lagi-. Siapa yang berani mengunci pintunya?! Bangsat pasti dokter sialan itu yang mengurungnya disini.

Muka Jungkook memerah dan giginya bergemeletuk saling berbenturan. Marah. Jungkook sangat marah karena dia butuh obat itu untuk meredakan rasa hausnya. Tapi dia malah terkunci layaknya maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri ayam disini. Oh _fuck_!

"BANGSAT! SIAPAPUN YANG MENDENGARKU CEPAT BUKA PINTU DAN KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI SIALAN!" Teriak Jungkook kalut seraya menggedor pintu dengan brutal.

Napasnya tersengal, dadanya sesak dan penglihatannya mulai buram. Kalau dia tidak segera minum pil bangsat itu dia akan mati disini. Tangan kurusnya beralih mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Emosinya tidak akan terkontrol jika dia sedang kumat menginginkan obat itu.

"Arggh! Sialan! Bangsat! Kalian semua bangsat!" Maki Jungkook lalu meraih vas bunga di nakas dan membantingnya kearah pintu. Menimbulkan bunyi pecah yang memekakkan telinga.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Jungkook meraih selimut dan membuangnya ke lantai, mengangkat ranjang dan menggulingkannya begitu saja. Jungkook berjalan cepat kearah jendela dan melayangkan tinjunya ke bidang kaca persegi panjang itu. Pecah.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja sekarang. Tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya. Semuanya hanya berbicara omong kosong tentang karantina sialan yang harus Jungkook lakukan. Kenyataannya ia sekarang menderita, menggigil menjijikkan karena harus menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook merunduk mengambil pecahan kaca di depannya. Menggenggamnya erat seolah kaca itu siap ditusukkan kemana saja. Tidak peduli dengan telapak tangannnya yang mengeluarkan tinta berwarna merah pekat.

Cklek

Jungkook membalikkan badannya ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Dan disana, di dekat ranjangnya yang sudah berguling tidak karuan, seseorang berdiri dengan angkuh dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dokter bangsat.

"Hebat Jung. Kacau sekali." Sindir Taehyung. Matanya menelisik memindai seluruh tubuh Jungkook dari kepala hingga kaki dan menemukan fakta bahwa pasiennya sedang kambuh.

"Tutup mulutmu Kim! Berikan aku obat itu sekarang atau aku akan mengeluarkan isi perutmu sekarang juga." Desis Jungkook. Matanya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya menggigil tidak karuan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia membawa kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Menusukku maksudmu? Dengan tangan yang bergetar sebegitu hebatnya?" Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan Jungkook. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Jungkook hanya diam. Bukan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa membantah ejekan Taehyung. Tapi karena lidahnya terasa kelu dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ia bahkan sempat terhuyung sebelum tangannya meraih teralis jendela dan mencengkramnya kuat. Menahan agar tubuhnya tidak limbung menjijikkan di depan Taehyung.

'Sial! Kenapa tubuhku rasanya mati rasa. Ini dingin sekali, bangsat!' Umpat Jungkook dalam hati. Tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil dan keringat dingin terus berlomba keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya berdecak malas dan beringsut membopong tubuh Jungkook. Menggendongnya ala _bridal_ keluar kamar. Kenapa keluar kamar? Ayolah _man_ , kau tau sendiri seberapa kacaunya ruangan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung terlalu malas untuk menunggu ruangan itu dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan. Jadi lebih baik membawa Jungkook ke ruangan lain untuk Taehyung periksa.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Decih Taehyung. Asal kalian tau saja, tubuh pemuda kelinci ini lumayan berat juga. Tau begini sebaiknya dia menyeretnya saja tadi. Biar saja dikatakan dokter kejam. Taehyung juga tidak akan peduli.

"Bedebah. Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengurusiku? Lebih baik kau biarkan aku mati dan semuanya selesai." Maki Jungkook pelan. Matanya terpejam, menahan gejolak panas di tubuhnya.

"Oho. Enteng sekali bicaramu Tuan Jeon." Taehyung tertawa setengah mengejek.

Mereka memasuki ruang inap yang lebih besar dari ruang inap sebelumnya. Disana terdapat TV yang menempel di dinding, AC, kulkas dan sofa besar berwarna _cream_ muda di sudut ruangan. Taehyung dengan perlahan membaringkan Jungkook diatas ranjang bersprei biru muda dengan selimut berwarna senada. Menekan tombol _emergency_ untuk memanggil perawat kemari.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang perawat masuk kedalam ruangan dan berbicara dengan Taehyung. Setelah itu, wanita tersebut keluar lagi. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda kelinci yang terbaring di depannya. Matanya terpejam erat, napasnya masih tersengal dan tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Efek tidak mendapatkan _obatnya_.

Taehyung hanya menghela napasnya. Ia mengambil _tissue_ di atas nakas, menyeka perlahan keringat di dahi pasiennya menggunakan _tissue_ yang di genggamnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Taehyung. Tangannya beralih menyeka keringat di leher Jungkook.

"Panas." Gumam Jungkook lirih.

Cklek

Asisten perawat Taehyung datang dengan membawa peralatan medis yang entah itu apa. Mereka dengan cekatan memasangkan infus di tangan Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung mengambil sebotol obat dan alat suntik. Menancapkan jarum suntik itu di tutup botol dan menyedot perlahan cairan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Dokter Kim, kami sudah selesai memasang infusnya." Lapor anak buahnya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menyuntikkan obat tadi ke tabung infus yang sekarang telah terpasang rapi di punggung tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam. Ia tidak mampu berontak karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang dilakukan dokter sialan itu. Tidak peduli juga soal obat apa yang sekarang masuk ke tubuhnya. Jungkook berharap Taehyung memasukkan racun saja agar dia cepat mati.

"Aku memasukkan obat pengganti kedalam cairan infusmu. Jadi sampai 1 bulan ini kau akan mengonsumsi obat pengganti untuk meredakan kecanduanmu terhadap ekstasi." Jelas Taehyung. Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Sudah di bilang dia tidak peduli.

"Kau boleh keluar." Perintah Taehyung pada asistennya. Sang asisten hanya membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruang inap Jungkook.

Setelah memastikan asistennya keluar, Taehyung kemudian membuka laci nakas dan mengambil setelan baju pasien yang masih bersih disana.

"Aku akan mengganti bajumu." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu seketika membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mematikan. Apa-apaan dokter bajingan itu? Selalu seenak jidatnya saja.

"Cabul." Dengus Jungkook kesal. Terlalu menyebalkan.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sarkas dan menatap Jungkook.

"Aku masih baik hati menawari untuk mengganti bajumu yang bahkan sekarang sudah basah karena keringat. Mengataiku cabul padahal otakmu sendiri yang cabul."

Taehyung lalu melemparkan satu setel baju pasien yang ia pegang ke pangkuan Jungkook.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan tidur. Sebentar lagi orangtuamu akan kemari." Ucap Taehyung lalu melenggang pergi keluar dari kamar inap Jungkook.

"Bangsat. Sok sekali dokter brengsek itu." Gerutu Jungkook lalu duduk perlahan dan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing baju pasien yang ia gunakan. Ngomong-ngomong benar juga apa kata dokter itu, bajunya sudah basah karena keringatnya dan itu sungguh tidak nyaman.

Setelah pakaiannya terlepas semua, Jungkook segera memakai baju pasien yang di berikan Taehyung tadi. Melempar baju kotornya ke pojok ruangan, tidak peduli bahwa dia nanti akan di omeli dokter itu lagi. Sudah biasa juga terkena omelan Kim bangsat itu.

Jungkook kemudian berbaring kembali dan menarik selimut sebatas perutnya. Menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menjemput mimpinya. Terlelap dengan damai dan Jungkook berharap Tuhan tidak akan membangunkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sial beribu sial bagi Jungkook, Tuhan masih begitu baik hati padanya sehingga dia masih hidup. Terjebak disini, di ranjang rumah sakit dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang memeluknya- _itu Ibunya,_ wanita itu masih terlihat cantik meski hampir menginjak kepala empat. Jungkook tak menyangka bila Ibunya benar-benar datang, merengkuhnya begitu erat. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa membalas pelukan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Biar Jungkook ingat kapan terakhir Ibunya memeluknya sebegini erat, mungkin saat dia masih balita atau tidak sama sekali. Bahkan dia sendiripun lupa.

Dokter Kim berdiri dibelakang Ibu Jungkook. Melihat interaksi Ibu dan anak itu dalam diam. Ia berpamitan untuk keluar memberi ruang anak dan Ibu untuk berkomunikasi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Jungkook bertanya _to the point_ pada Kim Hyorin-Ibunya.

"Apa tak boleh seorang Ibu menemui anaknya?" Hyorin melepas pelukannya, saat Dokter Kim keluar dari ruang inap Jungkook. Hyorin menatap mata bulat anaknya.

"Wow, kau masih menganggapku anak. Aku sangat tersanjung Hyorin-ssi" terkekeh begitu sinis pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku ini masih Ibumu! Bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Hyorin benar-benar kesal dengan sikap bocah dihadapannya itu. Apa-apaan bocah itu sungguh tidak ada rasa berterimakasih padanya, dia sudah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk bocah nakal seperti Jungkook. Sangat tak menyangka jika anaknya akan menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengonsumsi narkoba. Apa uangku dan uang dari Ayahmu tak cukup hah?! Semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapat, tapi tidak dengan narkoba Jungkook. Kenapa kau menjadi anak pembangkang seperti ini?!" Lanjutnya membentak Jungkook.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar dengan erat, rahangnya mengeras mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Tau apa dia tentang Jungkook. Selalu uang uang dan uang apa wanita itu tak mengerti jika Jungkook hanya butuh kasih sayang.

"Jeon Jungkook." Belum sempat Jungkook membalas ucapan ibunya, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan memanggil namanya. Apa Jungkook sedang bermimpi, bahkan Tuan Jeon yang terhormat juga menemuinya. Mendekat kearah Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

PLAK

Satu tamparan lolos mengenai pipi putih Jungkook. Ayahnya menamparnya sangat keras, dan Ibunya masih disana diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah Jeon Jungkook?! Kau ini pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Jeon, jangan membuat malu!" Sekarang Ayahnya yang membentak.

"Apa kau tak bisa mendidiknya dengan benar, Siwon. Anak ini-

"Pergi kalian berdua" Ucap Jungkook pelan memotong ucapan Ibunya. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan.

"Apa kau mengusirku bocah?!" Siwon memerah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook berdiri dari ranjangnya, menatap nyalang kedua orangtuanya.

"Kubilang pergi bangsat!" Umpat Jungkook lalu meraih vas bunga di nakas dan membantingnya didepan orangtuanya. Jungkook menjambak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang kesetanan berteriak mengumpati orangtuanya. Siwon dan Hyorin kaget melihat perubahan sikap Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengar suara gaduh, dia buru-buru kembali ke ruangan Jungkook. Vas bunga pecah dan Jungkook yang sedang menarik rambutnya sendiri menjadi pemandangan pertama. Kim Taehyung mempersilahkan keluar kedua orangtua Jungkook dahulu. Mereka terlihat masih terkejut dengan perilaku Jungkook.

Dokter Kim terpaksa memberi obat penenang lagi, menyuntikannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tak sadarkan diri- _lagi._ Kim Taehyung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh merepotkan mengurusi bocah labil pecandu narkoba. Emosinya sudah benar-benar tak bisa terkontrol. Taehyung membopong tubuh ringkih Jungkook. Menidurkannya kembali diranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

Disanalah mereka sekarang, di ruangan Dokter Kim. Membicarakan bagaimana nasib Jeon Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Aku mau dia disembuhkan, Dokter. Anak itu seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri." Laki-laki paruh baya yang menggunakan setelan jas mahal itu berkata tak sabaran. Jangan tanyakan Kim Hyorin Ibu Jungkook itu sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena katanya memiliki urusan penting.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum kalem pada Tuan Jeon sebelum berkata.

"Tenang Tuan Jeon, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Jungkook berada dirumah rehabilitasi milik pemerintah. Aku tidak mau semua orang mengetahui anak seorang pengusaha tersohor di Korea ini terkena narkoba. Jadi bisakah kau menyembuhkannya di salah satu rumah yang kumiliki saja?"

"Tapi Tuan, itu-

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya Dokter Kim, kumohon kau tinggal menyembuhkan anakku." Jeon Siwon memotong ucapan Dokter Kim. Muncul kerutan di kening Kim Tehyung, sebenarnya dia tidak suka jika ucapannya dipotong. Tapi sekarang yang memintanya adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh di Korea. Orang ini memiliki uang, kekuasaan, dan jabatan lagipula Tuan Jeon sudah mau memohon kepadanya kan? Maka yang Taehyung lakukan adalah mengiyakan permintaan dari Tuan Jeon.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar seminggu sudah Jungkook tinggal dirumah Ayahnya. Dan sudah seminggu pula dia bertemu terus menerus dengan _dokter preman_. Sebenarnya Jungkook malas diobati. Dia tak ingin sembuh, tapi Ayahnya bersikeras memaksanya karena dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia selalu berusaha kabur tapi rumah itu dijaga oleh _bodyguard sialan_ milik Ayahnya.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Jungkook mengacak rambut coklat ber _highlight pink_ miliknya.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya berniat menelepon salah satu kawan komplotannya. Ya, ngomong-ngomong Jungkook memberi syarat pada Ayahnya. Dia bersedia di _rehabilitasi_ jika semua fasilitasnya tidak diambil termasuk ponsel canggihnya itu. Dan juga Ayahnya harus mengijinkan teman-temannya untuk menemani dan mengunjunginya. Beralasan dia tak mau menjadi _stress_ karena seperti berada dalam penjara.

Soal dokternya, Kim Taehyung akan datang nanti sore karena ini hari minggu. Jadi dia bebas pagi ini bermain dengan temannya. Merokok dan menegak _vodka_ boleh juga sepertinya.

Ting Tong

Yash! Temannya sudah datang. Batin Jungkook senang. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu utama _mansion_ itu, membukanya dan tersenyum lebar melihat ketiga _sahabat seperbangsatannya_ ada disana.

"Woah Jeon, ini rumah atau istana huh?" Kagum temannya yang berkulit gelap dengan wajah takjub memandangi seisi rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Kau lupa Gyu? Teman kita ini kan seorang pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Jeon yang terhormat." Timpal Jimin membuat Jungkook hanya mendengus.

"Tutup mulut kalian dan cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau pesta ini batal karena kalian terlalu asik mengagumi harta bajingan tua itu." Gerutu Jungkook tak lupa makian untuk Ayahnya.

Ketiga temannya hanya tertawa dan berjalan memasuki rumah Jungkook yang wow! Terlampau besar untuk satu orang beserta pelayan dan pengawalnya.

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya diikuti ketiga teman bangsatnya. Mingyu segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk _party_ siang ini. Sedangkan Jimin, dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan membaginya bersama Jungkook dan Seunghyun.

" _Let's party today_!" Seru Mingyu lalu membuka sebotol _vodka_ dan meneguknya dari botol langsung.

"Yeah!" Seru ketiga laki-laki yang lain. Mereka berempat membuka botol _vodka_ masing-masing dan meminumnya dengan rakus seolah-olah itu adalah minuman ternikmat yang ada di dunia. Tertawa keras seperti orang gila dengan asap nikotin yang berhembus dari sela mulut mereka.

Hingga menjelang petang, kegiatan mereka belum berakhir dan sepertinya lebih meriah saja karena sekarang terlihat Jimin dan Mingyu yang menyoraki Seunghyun.

"Kau modus sekali Choi. Terang saja tadi kau buru-buru duduk di samping Jungkook, ternyata ini tujuanmu." Dengus Jimin yang melihat Seunghyun sedang memeluk posesif pinggang Jungkook yang setengah sadar. Seunghyun hanya tertawa dan mengelus pinggang Jungkook lembut.

"Ini keberuntunganku Jim, jadi jangan iri." Balas Seunghyun lalu menghisap kembali tembakau bakarnya. Ia menoleh ketika dirasa ada tangan yang menarik jaketnya.

"Nng Hyung berikan rokokmu. Rokokku mati." Gerutu Jungkook. Di bibirnya masih terselip sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah. Seunghyun mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook. Menyalurkan api dari ujung rokoknya ke ujung rokok milik Jungkook sehingga rokok itu kembali mengeluarkan asap. Terbakar.

"Lumat saja sekalian Hyung." Sarkas Mingyu. Jimin mengangguk menyetujui. Sudah bukan hal yang tabu bagi mereka berempat. Mereka sudah tau bahwa seorang Choi Seunghyun menyukai Jeon Jungkook. Sudah sejak lama sekali Seunghyun menyukai Jungkook. Berkali-kali pula Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada adik kecilnya itu. Tapi berkali-kali pula hanya gelengan dan senyuman yang Ia dapat sebagai balasannya.

Seunghyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook. Ia tau bahwa Jungkook sudah mabuk sekarang. Bahkan rokok yang tadi di pegangnya kini sudah teronggok mengenaskan di lantai. Terlalu mabuk dengan dua botol _vodka_ yang habis di tenggaknya. Meskipun Seunghyun menciumnya, Jungkook tidak akan ingat. Tapi Seunghyun tidak sebrengsek itu -meskipun Ia sudah brengsek- mencuri ciuman dari Jungkook tanpa seizin dari Jungkook.

"Kau saja Jim yang berciuman dengan Mingyu." Balas Seunghyun lalu meminum _vodka_ nya kembali.

Jimin yang mendengarnya sukses bergidik ngeri dan mendorong badan Mingyu sekuat tenaga hingga sang empu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di dekat meja.

"Bangsat Jim!" Umpat Mingyu ketika merasakan pantatnya nyeri karena terhantam lantai dengan kuat.

"Lebih baik aku berciuman dengan _Minholy_ daripada dengan kedelai hitam seperti Mingyu." Ucap Jimin yang sukses membuat Mingyu semakin bersungut-sungut dan melempar bungkus _snack_ kearah Jimin.

" _Double_ bangsat Park!" Umpat Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya. Jimin dan Seunghyun hanya tertawa puas saat melihat ekspresi kesal Mingyu. Jungkook yang sedang setengah sadar tadi tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya dan ikut tertawa tanpa tau apa penyebab teman-temannya tertawa.

Melihat tingkah Jungkook yang _absurd_ itu mau tidak mau membuat ketiga laki-laki disana ikut tertawa dengan kerasnya.

 _Man_ , sebenarnya yang mereka butuhkan adalah

Sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan tergesa setelah turun dari mobilnya. Ia sekarang berada di pelataran kediaman Jeon. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk memantau pasien VVIP nya. Taehyung sedikit terlambat dari jam kunjungan biasanya. Dia terlambat karena Ibunya yang cerewet itu memaksanya untuk mengantarkan sang nyonya ke rumah temannya. Ibu-ibu jaman sekarang.

Taehyung telah sampai di depan pintu utama kediaman Jeon. Memencet belnya dua kali dan menunggu pelayan atau pengawal Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya. Selagi menunggu, Taehyung membersihkan kemeja hitamnya yang terkena rintik hujan saat berjalan dari pekarangan rumah Jeon menuju pintu utamanya.

Lama Taehyung menunggu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Taehyung memencet bel rumah itu kembali. Kali ini agak cepat dan brutal.

"Ck. Kemana anak itu?" Gerutu Taehyung sambil terus memencet bel rumah Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Taehyung memiliki kunci duplikat yang diberikan Tuan Jeon beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi karena yeah basa basi kesopanan, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menekan bel saja. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya basa basi itu tidak berlaku karena _God!_ Taehyung sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk dibuka kan pintu oleh seseorang di dalam yang bahkan tidak kunjung keluar sejak 15 menit yang lalu Taehyung memencet bel.

Dengan tergesa Taehyung merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengambil kunci berinisial Jeon dengan aksen perak yang entah kenapa hanya kunci rumah saja sudah semewah itu. Ah persetan.

Taehyung segera membuka _handle_ pintu ketika ia berhasil membuka kunci rumah Jeon. Dengan santai Taehyung berjalan masuk dan menutup kembali pintu besar itu dan menguncinya. Ia hanya menggantungkan kuncinya pada lubang pintu agar nanti ketika pulang Ia tidak repot mencari kuncinya lagi.

Langkahnya dengan pasti berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu keluarga Jeon yang sialnya benar-benar luas. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah, Taehyung bersiap akan memanggil Jungkook turun sebelum pemandangan di depannya membuat amarahnya seketika naik ke level teratas. Tangannya mengepal erat dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan desisan geramnya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

 **T.B.C**

Yash hallo readersnim balik lagi sama akoh *alay bat dah w*

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karena ada kesalahan teknis/? dan ada banyak typo di chapter 1. Tapi tenang aja karena udah di edit lagi yah walaupun masih ada typo dikit/? hoho :v

Dan juga trimakasih banyak buat readersnim yg udah review, ngefav, ngefollow ff amatiran/? ini. Maaf klo updatenya berabad abad :")

Kesibukan mencekik tenggorokan/? wkwk

Udah sih ya segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya readersnim. Oh satu lagi buat sidersnim/? : senpai notice me :')


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vkook FanFiction by minisetnyakuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Geje(?)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, aneh, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **" Addict"**

 **Chapter 3**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang di tempati keempat pemuda berandalan itu. Tangannya menarik kasar lengan pemuda yang Ia klaim sebagai pasiennya itu.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau Kim." Sentak Jungkook marah. Apa-apaan dokter di depannya ini tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya begitu kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jeon?" Desis Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Huh?" Dengung Jungkook lalu beberapa detik kemudian tawa Jungkook pecah, membuat ketiga temannya yang tertidur pulas itu terbangun.

"Berisik Jeo- oh!" Jimin langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika Ia melihat dokter itu ada disana. Keadaan darurat. Batin Jimin.

Taehyung hanya menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan super intimidasi miliknya. Seakan akan ingin melubangi kepala ketiga teman pasiennya itu.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Desis Taehyung bak predator buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Apa-apaan Kim. Kau tidak berhak mengusir mereka." Gumam Jungkook setengah sadar. Ia beralih berbaring di lantai dan kembali tertidur. Kepalanya masih pusing bung.

Seunghyun yang melihat itu pun menjadi geram dan seketika berdiri, balas menatap tajam Taehyung yang juga menatapnya saat itu.

"Kau. Memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruh kami pergi dan berbuat seenaknya pada Jungkook?" Dengusnya lalu mendekati Jungkook dan mengangkatnya, membaringkan perlahan diatas sofa.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tertawa remeh.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Dokter rehab pribadi Jeon Jungkook yang ditunjuk oleh Tuan Jeon untuk mengobati anaknya dari obat biadab yang merusak anaknya." Ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan dimana mana.

Kesal sekali Taehyung menghadapi pemuda-pemuda pemberontak tak punya akal di depannya ini. Sok-sokan sekali menggendong Jungkook dan membaringkannya di sofa. Cih. Taehyung bisa membawanya ke kamar malahan. Tapi tunggu. Kenapa kau begitu kesal hanya melihat pasienmu di gendong orang lain dokter Kim?

Seunghyun mengernyit mendengarnya. Jeon Jungkook? Di Rehabilitasi? Kenapa Jungkook tidak bilang padanya soal masalah ini. Padahal sedari dulu mereka kenal, Jungkook selalu menceritakan apapun masalah yang dialami bocah itu kepadanya. Dan sekarang, masalah segini pentingnya Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengobati Jungkook, dokter Kim. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menuruti semua perkataanmu. Kau tidak tau apa yang orang seperti kami butuhkan. Karena kau adalah seorang waras dari kalangan atas yang hanya memandang remeh kami." Ucap Seunghyun.

Dia benar-benar akan melakukan itu. Dia akan selalu mencekoki Jungkook dengan paham ' _narkoba_ membuatmu lebih bahagia'. Dia tidak mau Jungkooknya sembuh. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan Jungkook akan pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau hanya merusaknya. Dan jika ancamanmu begitu, kau tidak akan berhasil Tuan. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi sebelum aku benar-benar melaporkan semua keadaan ini pada Tuan Jeon dan membuat kalian semakin sulit." Ancam Taehyung.

Oh man, dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Dan tiga curut di depannya ini membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Kami tidak akan-"

"Ah! Baiklah kami akan pergi dokter Kim. Jangan katakan apapun pada Tuan Jeon oke? Kami pergi." Potong Jimin dan buru-buru menarik kedua lengan temannya yang lain. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Yak! Jimin apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mau-Yak! Lepaskan." Teriak Seunghyun yang tidak terima ketika diseret Jimin keluar dari kediaman Jeon.

"Diamlah!" Sentak Jimin sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

Hahhh

Taehyung menghela napas lelah setelah kepergian ketiga teman Jungkook-nya. Oh, maaf maksud Taehyung ketiga teman pasiennya.

Ya, terserahmu Pak.

Taehyung menggulirkan kedua pupil matanya kearah sofa, menemukan seonggok kelinci gendut yang dengan santainya masih tertidur pulas karena mabuk.

"Menyusahkan sekali, Jeon." Gumam Taehyung lalu dengan malas berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di tengkuk dan lipatan lutut pemuda Jeon. Menggendongnya ala pengantin baru dan segera bergegas membawa Jungkook -yang sialnya lumayan berat- ke kamar si manis.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga curut yang diusir dokter Kim tadi sudah sampai di kediaman pemuda Park. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah Jimin sambil menonton tayangan bola.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Celetuk Jimin kepada kedua temannya.

"Aku _softdrink_ saja Jim." Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari TV di depannya.

"Aku terserah saja." Jawab Seunghyun yang dibalasi anggukan oleh Jimin. Jimin kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Jim." Panggil Seunghyun dari arah ruang tengah yang hanya dibalasi deheman oleh Jimin.

"Kau bisa jelaskan tentang dokter yang tadi di rumah Jungkook?" Lanjut Seunghyun. Matanya bergulir menatap punggung Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Kim Taehyung, 23 tahun. Dokter yang dibayar Tuan Jeon untuk mengobati Jungkook. Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Jelas Jimin. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan melemparkan dua kaleng _softdrink_ kearah Mingyu dan Seunghyun yang langsung ditangkap oleh kedua berandal itu.

"Kenapa si tua Jeon itu mau susah-susah merehab Jungkook? Bukannya Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan dokter tadi.

Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun hanya tertawa.

"Ayolah _man_ , kau tentunya tidak lupa siapa Jeon Jungkook itu kan? Dia satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Jeon yang terhormat. Sebuah aib besar bagi tuan Jeon kalau pewarisnya adalah seorang pecandu." Jawab Jimin lalu meminum minumannya.

"Kita ini hanya orang beruntung karena bisa berteman dengan seorang Tuan muda seperti Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja, kasta kita beda jauh dengan kasta keluarga Jungkook." Lanjut Jimin.

Perkataan Jimin telak membuat Seunghyun terdiam. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Tuan Jeon sangat membenci bocah berandal semacam mereka bertiga berteman dengan Jungkook. Kasta mereka berbeda dan seorang Jeon Jungkook sangat tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka yang hanya dianggap sebagai sampah masyarakat.

.

.

.

Taehyung dengan susah payah membaringkan Jungkook di kasurnya. Berat Jungkook tidak main-main sekarang. Oh _God_ , rumah dengan kulkas yang terisi penuh dengan makanan sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Mengambil beberapa obat di nakas dan menyiapkannya untuk diminum Jungkook setelah ini. Iris elangnya sesekali melirik jam digital di nakas, memastikan bahwa jam obat Jungkook tidak terlewat.

Bisa gawat kalau-kalau jam obat Jungkook terlewat dan Jungkook belum menelan obat penggantinya. Akibatnya nanti Jungkook akan kumat kembali dan lagi-lagi Taehyung juga yang akan kewalahan.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan beberapa butir obat pengganti, Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi gembil Jungkook. Bermaksud membangunkan pasiennya agar meminum obatnya terlebih dulu.

"Jeon, bangun sebentar. Minum obatmu dulu." Ucap Taehyung yang hanya dibalasi dengungan dari Jungkook.

"Ck. Bangun atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini?" Ancam Taehyung.

Ayolah, dia bukan tipe-tipe orang penyabar yang akan membangunkan orang dengan lemah lembut dan penuh kasih. Bukan gayanya sekali bung.

"Bangsat. Pusing Kim." Keluh Jungkook setengah sadar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengernyit sakit saat kepalanya seperti di hantam palu milik tokoh _avengers_ teman _ironman_ kesukaannya.

"Itu ulahmu sendiri. Bangun dan minum obatmu sebelum jamnya lewat." Perintah Taehyung. Tak peduli dengan keluhan Jungkook yang merengek sakit pada kepalanya. Ia hanya tidak mau memanjakan pasiennya saja.

"Benar-benar bangsat." Gerutu Jungkook lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memijit pangkal hidungnya sebentar sebelum menerima beberapa butir obat dan segelas air dari dokternya. Meminumnya sekali tenggak dibantu dengan air setelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak disuntik?" Tanya Jungkook setelah mengembalikan gelas kosong kepada Taehyung. Dirinya kembali berbaring saat rasa pening kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau mau pantatmu yang berisi itu semakin bengkak karena setiap hari ku suntik?" Tanya Taehyung sarkastik. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Bermaksud kabur sebelum dirinya diteriaki oleh makhluk gembul yang terbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Bajingan Kim!" Maki Jungkook saat mendengar ucapan dokter cabul yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu.

Jungkook menangkup kedua pipinya saat dirasa panas menjalari kedua pipi gembilnya. Dan mengerang kesal saat Ia sadar bahwa pipinya memerah setelah mendengar gurauan mesum dari Taehyung.

"Bangsat!"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang sibuk membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang dibuat Jungkook ketika bel pintu utama kediaman Jeon berbunyi. Dengan decakan kesal, Taehyung meletakkan kantong plastik berisi botol-botol bekas _vodka_ dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama kediaman Jeon untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

"Hai dokter Kim." Sapa seorang pemuda berpawakan tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan wajah mirip _aristokrat_ sesaat setelah Taehyung membukakan pintu.

"Kau?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyit heran. Untuk apa dokter Oh sore-sore begini menyibukkan diri dengan mengunjungi kediaman Jeon? Apa ada perlu dengannya atau

ingin bertemu dengan pasiennya?

"Terkejut Kim?" Dokter Oh terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung yang mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tentu saja dokter di depannya ini heran melihatnya tiba-tiba berkunjung kerumah Jungkook tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau repot melayanimu di dalam karena bocah itu sedang tidur dan aku sedang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya tadi." Jelas Taehyung lalu dengan seenaknya melenggang masuk ke dalam diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Kekacauan?" Tanya Sehun. Kekacauan apalagi yang dibuat Jungkook kali ini?

Sehun sering mendengar dari Taehyung bahwa pasien urakan temuan Sehun itu sangat merepotkan karena sering memberontak tidak mau diatur. Hal itu juga terkadang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena dirinya lah yang menemukan Jungkook dan melimpahkan tugas untuk mengobati Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Tapi yeah, bukankah bagus saling tolong menolong?

"Kau lihat saja apa isi kantong plastik itu." Jawab Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengusap wajahnya kasar karena lelah mengurusi pecandu gembulnya itu. Demi Tuhan bung, Taehyung belum mengistirahatkan dirinya sama sekali seharian ini, dan sekarang malah harus jadi babu dadakan untuk membersihkan semua ini.

Menuruti ucapan Taehyung, Sehun beralih membuka kantong plastik di dekat meja dan sukses membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Taehyung sebelum bertepuk tangan dengan dramatis.

"Wow. _Amazing_ Kim." Puji Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pasien temuannya akan semengerikan ini. Saat pertama kali melihat Jungkook, Sehun lebih dulu terpesona akan paras Jungkook yang manis dan terkesan imut untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang berandal sekali.

"Bangsat. Harusnya kau membiarkannya mati _sakau_ di jalan waktu itu. Tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menambahi bebanku untuk mengurusnya. Menyusahkan sekali. Tau tidak bisa mengurusnya kenapa malah membawanya." Sarkas Taehyung.

Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Mengurus Jeon Jungkook itu sama saja mengurus bayi gajah yang anarkis.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan teman dokternya itu hanya menyengir tanpa dosa dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Tae, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku ini adalah dokter paling perhatian dan baik hati. Jadi melihat Jungkook tergeletak tak berdaya membuat hati nuraniku terketuk dan ingin menolongnya." Kata Sehun mendramatisir keadaan.

Taehyung mendegus lalu beranjak berdiri membawa kantong plastik berisi bekas botol _vodka_ tadi. Berniat membuangnya di sampah depan rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, dia ada di kamar atas. Tapi ingat, jangan menyentuh atau mengganggunya karena aku tidak mau dia terbangun dan kembali menyusahkanku lagi." Ucap Taehyung memperingatkan Sehun sebelum beranjak dari sana dan melenggang pergi keluar rumah.

"Posesif sekali, Kim." Gumam Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi menuju ke kamar pasien manis temuannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang masih terlelap. Mengagumi betapa manisnya paras yang dimiliki oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Begitu indah dan menggoda Sehun untuk sekadar mencicipinya.

"Manis sekali." Puji Sehun untuk Jungkook. Jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi gembil Jungkook yang bersemu tipis. Membuat sang pemilik pipi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Oh." Interupsi sebuah suara dari belakang Sehun yang sukses membuat Sehun terkejut dan segera menarik jemarinya menjauh.

"Sial, Kim. Kau mengejutkanku." Gerutu Sehun sambil mengelus dadanya. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat karena terkejut.

Taehyung hanya mendengus dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar. Mengibaskan tangannya membuat _gesture_ mengusir orang di depannya.

"Jam besukmu habis. Silahkan pulang." Ucap Taehyung dengan suaranya yang terlampau rendah.

Membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik karena melihat perubahan sikap temannya setelah memergoki dirinya yang sedang melancarkan aksi _'mari-menyentuh-Jungkook'_ nya.

"Ck. Tidak seru, Kim." Gerutu Sehun lagi lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Keluar dari kamar si pasien karena kata Taehyung jam besuknya sudah habis.

"Tolong tutup pintu utama Hun." Perintah Taehyung sebelum Sehun benar-benar keluar dari kamar Jungkook yang dibalas teriakan patuh dari Sehun.

Setelah dirasa Sehun benar-benar telah pergi dari sana. Taehyung melangkah mendekati ranjang Jungkook. Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang sama dengan yang ditempati Sehun tadi.

Matanya fokus pada Jungkook yang masih setia terlelap. Memindai paras Jungkook yang katanya Sehun manis. Dan sialnya, itu memang benar. Jungkooknya memang manis. Ah maaf, maksud Taehyung, pasiennya memang manis.

"Sial sekali dia bisa menyentuhmu tanpa izin dariku." Gumam Taehyung. Jemari panjangnya bergerak mengusap pipi Jungkook yang tadi sempat diusap Sehun di tempat yang sama.

Matanya menatap intens kedua manik Jungkook yang sialnya masih setia bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata indahnya.

"Aku adalah doktermu dan kau pasienku. Siapapun harus izin denganku jika ingin berhubungan denganmu. Karena izin dokter sangat dibutuhkan, bukan?" Lanjut Taehyung. Iris setajam elang milik Taehyung masih setia menelusuri setiap detail lekuk wajah Jungkook dengan saksama. Mengagumi bagaimana semuanya tampak indah dan pantas di paras pasiennya. Jemarinya beralih kebawah, mengusap dengan lembut ranum Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang mengintip malu-malu.

"Kau merepotkan. Tapi sialnya kau begitu mempesona untuk diabaikan." Ucap Taehyung sebelum kedua manik elangnya terfokus pada belah bibir Jungkook. Menekan belah bibir bawah Jungkook dan sedikit terkejut akan rasa kenyal yang menjalari jarinya. Menggoda hasratnya untuk sekedar menyicipi ranum tipis yang menggoda itu.

Sial.

Taehyung merasakan tenggorokannya kering karena membayangkan betapa kenyal dan lembutnya bibir Jungkook saat Ia lumat dengan bibir tebalnya. Membuat Jungkook mengerang karena permainan lidahnya yang lihai. Menikmati wajah memer--bangsat! Hentikan itu Kim.

Tapi sekali lagi, Taehyung adalah lelaki normal yang akan tergoda jika disuguhkan mahluk erotis macam Jungkook. Apalagi dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan siap santap seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung akan kalah bung.

Taehyung dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap intens bibir _pink_ alami yang dengan kurang ajarnya mendobrak benteng pertahanan hasrat seksualnya.

"Bajingan kecil." Ucap Taehyung tepat di depan bibir Jungkook lalu dengan mantap Taehyung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Jungkook, menjilatnya sekilas. Taehyung dengan segera menarik wajahnya ketika dirasa hasratnya semakin ingin lebih. Taehyung tidak mau kebablasan dan malah menggagahi pasien montoknya sekarang juga.

Tapi sialnya, matanya malah bersibobrok dengan kedua manik hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

 **TBC**

NAHLOH UDAH MAEN TJIVOK TJIVOK AE TU DOKTER

alo alo readers tercintaaa /tebar confetti/

Apdet kan???

Cie yang seneng, cie cie cieeeee

Hwhw, nah ini udah mulai masuk konflik. Jadi disini si tetet udah mulai sukak sma si pasien montok, tpi ya gtu deh ya gengsi jdi ye gtu lah/?

Klo tanya dedek kapan sukanya, ntar klo end bru suka.g

Buat readers-nim yg udah review di chap sebelumnya MAKASIH TENGSEU BUANGETTTT /tjivok atu2/?

Mianhae blum bisa balas review kalian satu2, tpi percayalah bahwa review dri kalian itu penyemangat banget buat aku yg mau hengkang dri dunia pendidikan/?

Pokoknya makasih banget karena udh mau sempet2in baca ff unfaeda ini :" buat siders-nim makasih juga karena udh mau baca tanpa ninggalin jejak kenangan.g

jan lupa review yak, curahin pendapat kalian ttg ff ini dan kalian juga boleh req pengen diapain ini kisah cinta dedek dgn trio cogan/?

Dah segitu dulu cuap2nya ya baibeh, love youuu *


	4. Chapter 4

"Bajingan kecil." Ucap Taehyung tepat di depan bibir Jungkook lalu dengan mantap Taehyung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Jungkook, menjilatnya sekilas. Taehyung dengan segera menarik wajahnya ketika dirasa hasratnya semakin ingin lebih. Taehyung tidak mau kebablasan dan malah menggagahi pasien montoknya sekarang juga.

Tapi sialnya, matanya malah bersibobrok dengan kedua manik hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

 **A Vkook FanFiction by minisetnyakuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Geje(?)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, aneh, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **"Addict"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BUGH**

"Bangsat!" Maki Taehyung saat merasakan pipinya berdenyut ngilu karena mendapat bogem mentah dari Jungkook.

"Bajingan tengik! Kenapa kau menjilat bibirku?" Jungkook mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya dari jejak bibir dokter cabul di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang menciummu?! Sial." Balas Taehyung tak kalah sengit.

Lumayan juga bogeman Jungkook. Taehyung yakin pipinya akan membiru beberapa jam lagi karena efek ciuman brutal kepalan tangan Jungkook.

"Kau!" Tuduh Jungkook. Manik hitamnya menatap nyalang kearah Taehyung.

Benar-benar sialan dokter di depannya itu. Seenaknya saja melecehkan bibirnya saat ia tertidur pulas. Jungkook benci ini.

"Aku t-tidak--"

'Sial. Kenapa disaat begini aku menjadi gugup setengah mati? Bangsat.' batin Taehyung kesal.

Dirinya benar-benar gugup karena ketahuan telah mencuri kecupan dari bibir pasien montoknya itu.

Taehyung berdeham sebentar untuk menetralisirkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu hanya kecupan." Lanjut Taehyung berlagak santai dan acuh.

Tapi siapa sangka, jawabannya yang Ia buat sesantai mungkin malah mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Jeon Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bangsat Jeon! Ini sakit kau tau?!" Bentak Taehyung yang kini memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena pipi dalamnya berbenturan dengan susunan giginya.

Bangsat sekali.

"Sama saja bangsat! Intinya kau telah melecehkan bibirku saat aku tidur, bajingan. Pergi kau dari rumahku!" Usir Jungkook marah sambil menendang tubuh Taehyung agar segera bangkit dan pergi dari sana.

Asal kalian tau saja. Seberandalnya Jungkook karena dia pecandu, dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun. Disini berarti semua hal yang ada pada tubuhnya ini masih _original_ alias asli belum tersentuh siapapun. Atau dengan kata lain, dokter bajingan di depannya ini telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

 _Shit_.

"Diamlah Jeon." Perintah Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Jungkook dengan terpaksa menelan kembali makiannya karena jujur saja, Jungkook agak merinding mendengar suara dokternya yang begitu berat. Sangat seksi menurut Jungkook.

Bangsat.

Taehyung melirik jam digital di atas nakas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini akhir pekan dan sekarang hampir pukul 8 malam. Tentunya kau tidak lupa bahwa di akhir pekan adalah jam jaga penuh yang mengharuskanku bermalam disini untuk memantaumu 24 jam agar bisa melihat perkembangan kondisimu. Jadi, kau tidak berhak mengusirku Tuan muda Jeon." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar diakhiri dengan seringai tipis yang mana malah membuat pemuda di depannya bersungut-sungut geram.

" _Fuck_." Umpat Jungkook lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali meringis nyeri ketika merasakan pipi dan sudut bibirnya berdenyut ngilu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar saat netranya tidak menemukan Taehyung dimanapun. Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahu acuh saat menyadari dokternya telah pergi dari ruangannya.

Kaki jenjangnya Ia bawa menuju lemari kayu mahoni yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu berlapis kaca setinggi badannya dan mengambil satu stel piyama bermotif beruang cokelat yang lucunya menyamai Jungkook.

 _God_.

"Hujan." Gumamnya saat menyadari rintik air mulai menghujani kaca jendelanya.

Jungkook mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Bermaksud ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas, sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya. Saat kaki Jungkook menapak anak tangga terakhir, netra kelamnya menemukan Taehyung yang sedang duduk santai di depan televisi dengan tangan yang sibuk mengompres pipinya dengan es batu yang dibalut handuk kecil. Jungkook meringis ketika menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga jadinya.

"Kim." Panggil Jungkook saat Ia mendekati Taehyung.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook berdiri di dekatnya. Berlagak acuh, Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan dengungan karena Ia sedang malas meladeni Jungkook. Yeah meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat Jungkook yang memakai piyama motif beruang.

Yang benar saja. Baru kali ini Taehyung melihat pecandu narkoba seimut pasiennya.

Imut ya, Kim?

Jungkook berdecak sebelum mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Taehyung. Mengambil alih balutan es batu yang di pegang Taehyung untuk membantu mengompres pipi dan sudut bibir Taehyung yang membiru karenanya.

"Maaf." Gumam Jungkook setengah hati. Dirinya hanya bertanggung jawab saja. Jungkook kan lelaki sejati.

Taehyung hanya berdeham dan memejamkan matanya. Bersandar di sandaran sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Taehyung lelah sekali dan sangat mengantuk.

"Kim, berapa lama aku harus di rehabilitasi dan minum obat pengganti sialan itu? Kau tau? Maksudku, aku sudah tidak mengonsumsi narkoba lagi beberapa minggu ini. Harusnya aku sudah bebas." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya dan Ia ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama kepada dokternya itu. Tapi yeah belum sempat saja.

Jungkook masih menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung sambil tetap fokus mengompres sudut bibir Taehyung. Tapi sedari tadi Jungkook menunggu, Taehyung hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kim?" Panggil Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dokter bangsatnya itu.

"Kau tidur Kim?" Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung lebih keras lagi. Dan Jungkook membuang kasar handuk di tangannya ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung tertidur.

"Bangsat." Umpat Jungkook kesal. Bicara panjang lebar dan ternyata yang diajak bicara malah tertidur. Bagus.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan beralih menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa.

"Membosankan." Gumam Jungkook. Tangannya beralih mengambil _remote_ _tv_ dan menyalakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada salah satu _channel_ yang menayangkan kartun animasi hewan dengan tokoh utama panda gembul yang pandai kungfu.

Sedang asik menonton, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan beban dari sisi tubuhnya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya terdorong hingga jatuh telentang di sofa dengan Taehyung yang menimpa separuh badannya.

Apa?

'Tunggu dulu. Kim Taehyung?' batin Jungkook lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seonggok makhluk yang menimpa dirinya. Dan _boom_! Mata bulatnya membelalak lebar saat menemukan Taehyunglah yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

"Yak! Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Kim!" Sentak Jungkook lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Dirinya benar-benar kesal.

Tangannya sibuk mendorong bahu Taehyung yang menindih dadanya. Sial. Berat juga ternyata si Taehyung ini. Kelihatannya saja hanya tulang belulang. Tapi satu tulangnya saja berkilo-kilo gram.

"Kim! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Sentak Jungkook sekali lagi yang membuahkan gumaman tidak jelas dari mulut dokternya.

Jungkook berdecak kesal karena Taehyung tidak merespon apapun selain gumaman aneh. Dirinya juga sudah lelah karena mendorong bahu Taehyung juga tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Alhasil, Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung tidur diatasnya dengan separuh tubuhnya yang harus ia relakan untuk menjadi alas tidur dokter cabulnya itu. Jungkook berbaik hati kali ini meskipun nama-nama binatang lengkap Jungkook sebutkan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di akhir pekan pastinya membuat siapapun hanya ingin bergelung dalam balutan selimut tebal mereka. Apalagi ditambah hujan gerimis yang membuat udara terasa sejuk. Namun hal itu tidak jua menyurutkan suasana bandara Incheon yang tetap padat seperti biasanya. Ditambah hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang mana membuat bandara utama di Ibukota Korea Selatan itu bak lautan manusia.

Di tengah keramaian di dalam bandara, terlihat seorang pemuda berpawakan tinggi sedang berjalan santai dari _gate_ kedatangan dengan dua buah koper besar yang menemani langkahnya. Di antara telinga dan bahunya terselip sebuah ponsel yang sedang Ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Mulutnya sesekali mengeluarkan pekikan senang ketika mendengar perkataan dari sang penelepon.

"Benarkah, Paman?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan ucapan lawan bicaranya. Air mukanya terlihat sangat antusias karena ucapan seseorang yang Ia panggil paman itu.

'Ya, kau bisa menemuinya di rumah utama pagi ini. Dia sedang melakukan rehabilitasi tahap awal untuk menyembuhkan ketergantungannya. Oh satu lagi Hoseok, tolong bantu awasi Jungkook. Jangan biarkan teman berandalnya itu berkunjung atau menemui Jungkook diluar.'

"Baiklah paman, aku mengerti. Ya walaupun banyak pertanyaan tentang rehabilitasi dan teman berandal, tapi aku akan menanyakannya saja pada adik manisku itu." Canda pemuda bernama Hoseok tadi.

'Terserahmu saja Hobi, aku tutup teleponnya.' Putus paman Hoseok dan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Jung Hoseok atau bisa kita panggil Hoseok adalah anak dari kakak perempuan Ayah Jungkook yang berarti pemuda berambut merah itu adalah kakak sepupu Jungkook. Selama ini dia tinggal dan menempuh pendidikan di London dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu Hoseok menyelesaikan program studinya disana.

"Yea Jungkookie, aku merindukanmu." Gumam Hoseok dengan nada aneh kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari bandara dan mencari taksi untuk pergi ke kediaman utama keluarga Jeon. Menemui adik manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Rintikan air hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela terdengar seperti alunan lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan. Membuat siapa saja terbuai akan indahnya alunan nada yang diciptakan oleh ciptaan sang Pencipta.

Alunan menenangkan dari rintik hujan nampaknya berhasil membuat dua anak adam yang sedang asik bergelung dalam alam bawah sadarnya semakin terlelap dengan balutan negeri kapas yang membuat mereka enggan untuk membuka mata.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, dua insan yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi sang dokter yang memeluk pasiennya dari samping. Menghimpit Jungkook diantara tubuhnya dan sandaran sofa, mungkin bermaksud menjaga si manis yang tertidur dengam posisi telentang itu tidak jatuh dari atas sofa.

'Ermh..'

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan bibir tipisnya yang menggumamkan kata-kata _random_ sebagai protesan karena rintik hujan yang semakin deras mulai mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Sang dokter yang merasakan pergerakan di sisi tubuhnya pun dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Memperhatikan dalam diam tingkah sang pasien meskipun dalam hati Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya tidur berdua dengan kelinci montok di sofa ruang tengah.

Bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah kurva kecil ketika netranya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook. Merasa gemas sendiri ketika melihat Jungkook mencari posisi yang pas dengan dahi yang mengernyit lucu. Setelah bersusah payah berkelana mencari posisi yang nyaman, akhirnya Jungkook menetapkan pilihannya dengan memiringkan badannya menghadap sandaran sofa, meringkuk nyaman dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Mana ada pecandu sebegini menggemaskan." Gumam Taehyung.

Tangannya beralih merapikan rambut Jungkook yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum bangkit dari sana dan merenggangkan badannya sebentar. Sakit juga tidur dengan alas sempit seperti itu.

Taehyung berniat ke kamar dan mengambilkan bantal serta selimut untuk Jungkook sebelum bel rumah kediaman Jeon berbunyi dengan brutal. Membuat Taehyung mengutuk siapapun yang memencet bel sebrutal itu di pagi hari yang tenang ini.

Dengan menahan kesal Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu utama. Membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berniat menyembur si tamu dengan umpatannya sebelum matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang asing di matanya.

"Oh _hello My bro_." Sapanya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Taehyung mengernyit aneh.

Yang bertamu ini bukan pasien rumah sakit jiwa kan?

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Taehyung berusaha sopan meskipun dalam hati dirinya sangat ingin menendang pemuda dengan senyum konyol di depannya ini.

"Oh _my God_ , _let me introduce myself_. Aku Jung Hoseok, sepupu Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya semangat lalu menarik tangan Taehyung untuk diajak berjabat tangan.

"O-oh, Ya aku Kim Taehyung. Dokter rehabilitasi pribadi Jeon Jungkook. Silahkan masuk." Balas Taehyung dan memiringkan badannya, memberikan ruang untuk sepupu pasiennya masuk kedalam. Ia harus menjaga _image_ nya, _man_.

" _Thanks_." Ucap Hoseok lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam rumah utama keluarga Jeon.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia yakin hari-harinya akan bertambah buruk lagi mulai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun termenung di dalam kamarnya. Di kepalanya masih berkecamuk tentang Jungkook. Ya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sedari kemarin terus bermunculan di otaknya. Jujur saja Seunghyun rindu dengan Jungkook, tapi mustahil jika Ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook sekarang. Dokter bajingan itu pasti tidak mengijinkan.

"Aish!" Gerutu Seunghyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena memikirkan Jungkook.

Dirinya takut jika saja Jungkook benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh dari ketergantungannya, Jungkook akan semakin tidak bisa Ia gapai. Seunghyun sangat mencintai adik manisnya tersebut. Membuat dirinya tega merusak Jungkook agar dirinya bisa tetap berada di samping Jungkook. Dirinya benar-benar gila karena Jungkook.

"Mingyu." Gumam Seunghyun lalu segera meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas. Mengetikkan beberapa digit angka dan menempelkan benda pipih itu di telinganya. Menelepon Mingyu.

'Ya hyung?' Sapa Mingyu setelah sambungan terhubung.

"Mingyu, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Seunghyun

'Bantuan? Kau sedang ada dalam masalah hyung?' Tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir.

"Yeah, lebih tepatnya masalahku adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Jungkook tetap berada di sisi kita." Gumam Seunghyun

'Ah, kenapa tidak kau jejali saja _heroin_ atau _morfin_ pada Jungkook? Biasanya kau handal dalam hal menyelundupkan obat atau mencampur obat itu dengan sesuatu yang lain.' Balas Mingyu santai.

Seunghyun terdiam. Benar juga yang dikatakan Mingyu. Dirinya ahli sekali dalam hal itu.

'Ah sial, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku.' Batin Seunghyun.

"Terimakasih Gyu, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Seunghyun lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sudut bibir Seunghyun tertarik membentuk seringai tipis. Tangannya memutar ponselnya dengan santai.

'Jeon Jungkook.' Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan cepat masuk kedalam rumah pamannya setelah laki-laki yang mengaku dokter rehabilitasi Jungkook mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

"Jungkookiee~" Panggil Hoseok semangat dengan suara cemprengnya yang hampir menyamai suara burung gagak.

Saat sampai di ruang tengah, Hoseok langsung membekap mulutnya ketika melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang meringkuk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah.

"Dia masih tertidur." Ucap seseorang dari belakangnya. Hoseok menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung yang berjalan kearahnya.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di _single_ sofa yang berada di ujung kiri sofa yang di tempati adik manisnya itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu soal keadaan adikku. Jelaskan padaku secara detail kenapa dia bisa seperti ini." Hoseok menatap Taehyung serius. Dia memang butuh penjelasan tentang bagaimana bisa Jungkook ketergantungan obat seperti ini. Dan lagi, paman Jeon tidak mau mengatakan apapun padanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kakak sepupu Jungkook.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ijin untuk membersihkan diriku terlebih dulu, Hoseok-ssi." Ucap Taehyung sopan.

"Ah yaya, lakukan semaumu dan panggil aku hyung saja. Aku yakin kalau kau lebih muda dariku. Aku juga akan membereskan barang-barangku terlebih dulu." Balas Hoseok ramah dan segera beranjak membawa kopernya ke lantai atas. Menuju kamar pribadinya di rumah ini.

Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang berlalu ke kamar tamu untuk membersihkan dirinya. Melupakan seonggok kelinci yang terlihat kedinginan karena tidur di sofa ruang tengah tanpa penghangat ruangan yang menyala.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Merenggangkan badannya sebentar lalu mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam bawah sadarnya.

Menggumam tidak jelas sebelum mengernyit karena menemukan dirinya tidur di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

Dahinya mengkerut mencoba mengingat apa yang sekiranya terjadi semalam dan kemudian mendengus jengkel ketika berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

'Dokter sialan.' Batin Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali meringkuk ketika dirasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badannya. Jungkook sedikit mual dan badannya juga terasa meriang.

Dirinya masuk angin?

Jungkook kembali mendengus saat merasa tebakannya itu benar. Wajar saja jika dirinya masuk angin, karena semalaman dirinya tidur di ruang terbuka tanpa selimut ataupun penghangat ruangan.

Jungkook memang berandal tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak kuat dengan udara dingin.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook menoleh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. Dan dirinya menemukan Taehyung berdiri disana dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut setengah basah yang sialnya terlihat rupawan di mata Jungkook.

Apakah masuk angin juga mempengaruhi kerja otak Jungkook hingga menjadi bergeser seperti ini.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung. Jungkook berniat memejamkan matanya kembali sebelum sebuah telapak tangan besar menyentuh dahinya. Rasanya dingin.

"Badanmu hangat. Kau masuk angin, eh?" Ucap Taehyung dengan nada sedikit mengejek di dalamnya.

Lucu sekali, berandal masuk angin.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Dirinya masuk angin juga gara-gara Taehyung. Sialan.

"Ini semua karena dirimu juga sialan. Seenaknya saja menindihku dan tidur seperti kerbau. Kau pikir badanmu itu enteng? Menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Jungkook yang di balas kekehan oleh Taehyung.

"Yaya Tuan muda Jeon, dokter Kim yang baik hati akan bertanggung jawab." Gurau Taehyung lalu kembali ke kamar tamu. Mengambil bantal dan selimut lalu segera kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk sekedar menyelimuti dan memakaikan bantal pada pasiennya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh ginseng. Oh ya Jeon, kakak sepupumu tadi kemari untuk menemuimu." Ucap Taehyung kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Kakak sepupu? Seingat Jungkook, tidak ada kakak sepupu Jungkook yang dekat dengannya sampai-sampai datang kemari untuk menemuinya. Tidak ada satupun, kecuali...

"Hobi hyung?"

" _I'm here baby_ Kuku."

Jungkook segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dan _voila_! Hyung kesayangannya berdiri disana dengan senyum konyolnya yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Hobi hyung! Aku merindukanmu!" Pekik Jungkook lalu segera bangkit dan menubrukkan tubuh montoknya ke Hoseok yang langsung ditangkap dengan gesit oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Hoseok tertawa melihat adiknya sangat antusias ketika melihatnya. Hoseok membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengusap punggung adiknya -yang entah kenapa terasa hangat-dengan sayang.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu adik kecil." Balas Hoseok.

Dia membawa Jungkook duduk kembali dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook. Menyentuh dahi Jungkook untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau demam?" Tanya Hoseok setelah mengecek suhu tubuh adiknya yang memang sedikit tinggi.

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Hoseok.

"Ini semua gara-gara dokter berandal itu, hyung." Adu Jungkook dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tangannya menunjuk punggung Taehyung yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Taehyung yang mendengar dirinya dijadikan tersangka pun menoleh dan menatap datar Jungkook yang sedang berpelukan dengan hyungnya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bertanggung jawab, Jeon." Ucap Taehyung sedikit dongkol.

Kenapa Jungkook jadi manja sekali jika ada hyungnya. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Merengek seperti bayi.

Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan kembali menenangkan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, nanti akan hyung beri pelajaran karena sudah membuat adik hyung demam." Ucap Hoseok lalu kembali menyelimuti Jungkook yang kembali berbaring dengan pahanya yang dijadikan bantalan.

"Hyung kapan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kemarin malam dan baru sampai tadi pagi. Hyung segera meluncur kemari karena kata paman, adikku yang manis ini sedang sakit." Jawab Hoseok.

Jungkook hanya terdiam ketika mendengar nama Ayahnya. Moodnya menjadi buruk jika dirinya mendengar nama kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Ini tehmu. Minum sebelum dingin agar badanmu terasa lebih baik." Ucap Taehyung setelah menaruh secangkir teh ginseng merah di meja. Taehyung kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di _single_ sofa sebelah kanan Hoseok. Berniat membicarakan kondisi Jungkook pada pemuda itu sesuai dengan janjinya tadi.

Jungkook hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Tangannya kemudian meraih cangkir putih berisi teh ginseng itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

Lumayan juga buatan dokternya.

Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda berprofesi dokter di depannya. Mengamati Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa dokter di depannya ini lumayan juga jika disandingkan dengan adiknya.

Tidak buruk.

"Tae, kau bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang." Kata Hoseok.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan hyungnya bisa seakrab itu dengan Taehyung? Dan apa yang perlu di jelaskan?

Jungkook berniat menanyakan hal itu sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu berbicara.

"Ini dimulai ketika temanku yang bernama Oh Sehun menemukan Jungkook yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di gang sempit dekat rumahnya. Dia membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dan dari hasil itu Sehun mengetahui bahwa Jungkook sedang ketergantungan _stimulan_." Jelas Taehyung.

Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Jungkook yang kini kembali berbaring dengan paha kakaknya sebagai bantalan, membenamkan mukanya ke perut Hoseok. Taehyung sedikit bernapas lega karena Jungkook sudah menghabiskan tehnya. Setidaknya dirinya nanti tidak perlu repot lagi untuk merawat Jungkook yang masuk angin.

" _Stimulan_?" Tanya Hoseok ketika dirinya tidak paham dengan obat yang disebutkan Taehyung.

"Jenis narkoba yang menimbulkan efek senang dan gembira untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Taehyung.

Hoseok menunduk ketika merasakan Jungkook semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke perutnya. Dirinya mengerti bahwa Jungkook malu. Malu karena Taehyung menceritakan semuanya padanya. Jungkook sedari dulu memang tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Dia hanya ingin terlihat keren dimata semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Hoseok hanya menggumam 'tidak apa' pada adiknya itu. Tangannya bergerak teratur membelai surai lembut Jungkook. Mencoba menenangkan adik manisnya.

"Lanjutkan, Tae." Perintah Hoseok setelah dirasa Jungkook lebih tenang.

Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pada saat itu, Sehun menghubungi orangtua Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah pecandu. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mendatangi rumah sakit dan memaksa agar Jungkook di rehabilitasi secara pribadi. Kebetulan Sehun adalah dokter spesialis bedah, jadi dia tidak bisa membantu. Dan dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Jungkook. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi melihat nominal yang ditawarkan Tuan Jeon, aku merubah pikiranku." Lanjut Taehyung. Dirinya bercerita apa adanya pada Hoseok. Toh memang benar bahwa dirinya mau menjadi dokter pribadi Jungkook karena nominal lebih yang ditawarkan Tuan Jeon. Dia hanya jujur, _man_.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Dirinya mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Jungkookie, kau mau bercerita dengan hyung kenapa dirimu sampai ketergantungan obat seperti itu?" Tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menekan Jungkook dengan memaksa adiknya itu bercerita.

Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya itu hanya menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Dirinya benar-benar malu karena hyungnya kini mengetahui sisi buruk dirinya. Jungkook sungguh benci terlihat lemah di depan orang lain meskipun itu keluarganya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak mau bercerita tidak ap--

"Aku kesepian hyung." Jungkook memotong perkataan Hoseok.

Hoseok memilih diam dan mendengarkan Jungkook. Hoseok tau bahwa adiknya itu tertekan dengan tuntutan di sekitarnya. Karena yeah, Hoseok paham bahwa menjadi pewaris tidak semenyenangkan yang ada di drama.

"Semenjak hyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di London, aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat lagi. Aku sendirian dirumah saat aku pulang sekolah, Appa dan Eomma sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka sampai mereka jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Bahkan mungkin mereka lupa jika mereka memiliki putra yang masih sekolah dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih." Lanjut Jungkook.

Hoseok hanya mengusap kepala Jungkook dan fokus mendengarkan cerita dari Jungkook. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang ikut larut mendengarkan.

"Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku meskipun nyatanya aku sangat kesepian. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Appa dan Eomma memutuskan untuk bercerai. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi dan malam itu aku pergi ke klub. Aku bertemu dengan Jimin hyung. Dia seorang _bartender_ disana dan Jimin hyung menawarkan obat yang katanya bisa membantu untuk melupakan masalahku sejenak. Aku menerimanya dan mulai detik itu, aku berteman baik dengan Jimin hyung dan temannya yang lain. Mengonsumsi _stimulan_ dengan rutin hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Aku minta maaf hyung, aku sekarang bukan lagi adikmu yang dulu."

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk Hoseok dengan erat. Dia takut mengecewakan hyungnya. Dan Jungkook juga takut apabila Hoseok meninggalkan dirinya karena mengetahui sisi buruknya.

"Ssh, tidak Kook. Kau masih adik manis hyung yang dulu. Tenanglah, hyung tidak marah _baby_ Kuk." Bujuk Hoseok sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook ketika dirasa bahunya basah. Dan Hoseok menyesal telah membuat adiknya menangis.

Taehyung terdiam setelah mendengar pengakuan Jungkook. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa bocah yang dia anggap berandal itu hanyalah anak kecil yang kesepian dan haus akan perhatian orangtuanya.

Dan entah kenapa, melihat Jungkook menangis untuk pertama kalinya membuat hati Taehyung sedikit terketuk untuk berbaik hati pada pasiennya itu. Taehyung paham, satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Jungkook saat ini adalah keluarga.

Mulai sekarang dirinya berjanji akan menyembuhkan Jungkook dan menemani Jungkook agar dirinya tidak lagi merasa kesepian.

Yeah, lagipula dirinya sekarang tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah tipikal anak manja jika bersama orang yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Menjadikan Jungkook sebagai adik tidak buruk juga, kan?

 **T.B.C**

makin kesini makin gak jelas :")

unpub tyda yha

Maafkan daku karena ini otak lagi bercabang kemana-mana huehe

Aku usahain apdet ini ff unfaedah demi kalian para readers yang aku cintai *

Sekali lagi maaf karena gabisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku ucapin makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau review dari chap awal sampe chap ini. Makasih buanget love /tebar kisseu/

At last, tuangin ide kalian soal ff ini di kolom review ya gays. Request alur yang kalian pengen, sapa tau aku terinspirasi sama cuitan kalian. Ehe.

Oke, bye love~


End file.
